Pequeños Cambios
by SunHi
Summary: -Al principio solo eran unos engreidos vanidosos y molestos pero me alegro que hayan tenido ese... pequeño cambio ¿No lo creen chicas?- Momoko y sus dos amigas veian al trió de jóvenes que se encontraban tocando sobre el escenario


Hola soy Sunhi

Bueno yo traigo una historia que se pasó por mi cabeza hace unas semanas la verdad no sé si sea buena o les guste pero tenía ganas de compartirla con ustedes espero y sea de su agrado si tengo éxito continuare subiendo capítulos

Gracias por leer

**Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z No me pertenece**

* * *

**Pequeños Cambios**

Se apagaron las luces tres reflectores apuntaron hacia el escenario la música comenzó y del suelo tres chicas aparecieron. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, una de ellas levanto la cara y comenzó a cantar suave y agudo realmente cantaba bien segundos después la chica a su izquierda se unió a ella y finalmente la de la derecha. Era agradable escucharlas tenían una voz tan melodiosa que podías quedarte horas escuchando, nuevamente las luces se apagaron.

* * *

Comenzaron a tocar. Los gritos y alabaciones eran opacados por la fuerte música rock que estos tres chicos tocaban.

* * *

Bailaban en una coreografía acompañando la canción. La música cambio de ritmo y el rap de una de las tres no se hizo esperar muchos no podían creer como una chica podía rapear tan bien.

* * *

Este era su momento, lo hacía tan bien que no podías creer que solo llevara cuatro años tocando la guitarra. El solo termino, los otros dos se unieron para dar el último toque y...

* * *

Vuelta de carro, pierna elevada y Split. Maravilloso final. Los aplausos y gritos se escuchaban por todo el auditorio. Sin duda el mejor grupo de chicas de la escuela bajaron del escenario y una bola de chicos las rodeo.

-estuvieron geniales, son las mejores chicas-

-Kaoru eres la mejor rapeando todavia no salgo de mi asombro-

-no puedo creer las notas que alcanzan especialmente tu-dijo señalando a Miyako, esta solo soltó una pequeña risa-y ese final... estupendo-

Estuvieron escuchando 5 minutos los elogios de los chicos, esperando que alguien las salvara. Como caído del cielo Takaaki se interpuso entre las chicas y los molestos muchachos que dejaban de atosigarlas.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos después podrán hablar con ellas ahora déjenlas que vayan a descansar ¿Si?- Takaaki las empujo por la espalda para que caminaran abriendo paso entre los chicos

-Gracias Cody no sabíamos como zafarnos de ellos-Momoko le dedico una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo

-No hay problema, siempre lo hago-caminaba con la mirada hacia el frente y las manos en sus bolsillos

-yo les eh gritado, golpeado y dicho hasta el cansancio que me dejen en paz pero no entienden-soltó un suspiro de cansancio, enserio que esos chicos no entendían

-Tranquila Kaoru, ya lo entenderán-Miyako apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga intentando calmarla

-Bien, vamos a cambiarnos para ir por algo de comer ya hace hambre-decía Momoko tomándose el estomago

-Momoko... tu siempre tienes hambre-todas soltaron una pequeña risa por el comentario de su amigo. Se separaron de Takaaki quedándose de ver en la puerta de la entrada en 20 minutos, subieron hacia su habitación, se cambiaron y bajaron al encuentro con su amigo pero no estaba donde habían acordado.

-¿Dónde creen que este?-decía Miyako buscándolo con la mirada, sus amigas solo se encogieron de hombros dando a entender que tampoco sabían

-ahí esta-Kaoru señalo el lugar donde se encontraba Takaaki y por lo visto no se encontraba solo. Esa maldita no podía creer como un chico tan genial tuviera una novia así, desviaron la mirada esperando a que su amigo las ubicara. Pasaron 7 minutos y él ni cuenta se daba, ellas siempre respetaban que su amigo haya escogido por novia a la más odiosa de toda la escuela pero eso comenzaba a fastidiarlas.

-Takaaki vas o te quedas-Kaoru y Momoko miraron extrañadas a su amiga rubia, ella era la más paciente de las tres pero últimamente había estado actuando raro en cuanto a Takaaki se refería.

-Oh chicas lo siento no las vi-dijo Takaaki acercándose a ellas

-Si de eso ya nos habíamos dado cuenta-Miyako se veía molesta cosa que extraño al chico y su novia

-Oh vamos Miyako no te enojes solo fue un momento-la tomo por los brazos haciendo su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, esperando que la chica callera en su trampa, cosa que no tardo mucho ya que soltó una pequeña risa

-Está bien-dijo descruzando los brazos-bien nos vamos también tengo hambre- estaba por caminar pero el chico la detuvo.

-podrían perdonarme hoy, Himeko quiere que vayamos a su casa por unas cosas-

-como quieras no,nos importa- se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar Takaaki miro a los dos chicas y solo se encogieron de hombros

-ah estado rara, hablaremos con ella- Momoko fue detrás de su amiga y enseguida Kaoru

* * *

Daba asco ver a su hermano tragándose a la chica en turno pero que podían hacer él era muy conocido por su fama de mujeriego que en lugar de alertar a las chicas las atraía más.

-Butch, consíguete un puto hotel-lo único que consiguió es que su hermano le dedicara su hermoso dedo de en medio, Brick rodo los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia su otro hermano que se encontraba guardando su instrumento.

-Boomer iré por la paga los veo afuera-sin esperar recibir respuesta Brick se dirigió hacia atrás del escenario donde se encontraba un hombre de complexión robusta y mala cara-bien John vengo por el dinero-extendió su mano

-Buen trabajo chico, aquí esta como acordamos cuéntala si quieres-un joven de no más de 25 años se dirigió a Brick y le entrego el dinero por su trabajo de ese día

-no hace falta-Brick estaba por irse pero John detuvo su paso

-deberían pensar en presentarse entre semana ganarían más lana-

-ya te había dicho que no, tenemos la escuela-

-Es enserio ¿Hermano de cuando acá te importa esa mierda de escuela?- su tono sonaba burlón cosa que molesto a Brick pero lo dejo pasar no quería tener nada que ver con él, además de que si lo golpeaba corría el riesgo de que no lo dejara volver a tocar a él y a sus hermanos, enserio necesitaba el dinero. Solo lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia la salida

-te tardaste- Boomer se encontraba recargado en la pared junto a la puerta

-y Butch-el chico le señalo el lugar donde se encontraba su pelinegro hermano besuqueándose o más bien tragándose a la rubia artificial Brick solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio

-Butch Imbécil vámonos- vio cómo su hermano se despedía de su "novia" le susurraba algo en el oído y caminaba hacia ellos

-Butch a ella no te la puedes tirar es la hija del dueño-dijo Boomer señalando el local a su espalda

-¿Y?- Butch tenía esa sonrisa ladina que indicaba "todo me vale madres"

-como que "y" le haces algo y no nos dejara volver a tocar-

-hay ya hermanito, tu que sabes si jamás has tenido una mujer-dijo burlonamente revolviendo el rubio cabello de su hermano y caminando tras de Brick, que fastidiado de su estúpida "pelea" los había dejado ahí. Boomer tomo su instrumento al darse cuenta de que ya iban demasiado lejos.

-puedo conseguir todas las que se me antoje, no creas que eres el único-Butch le soltó un zape en la nuca y después se hecho a reír

-jajajaja ya quisieras ser como yo y tener a todas las viejas detrás de ti. Te apuesto que no podrías conseguir ni 2 en una semana-

-Eres un pendejo Butch. Te apuesto que tú no puedes durar con una misma chica un mes- ahora era Boomer el que se burlaba de él y Butch no podía permitir que su hermano el imbécil hiciera eso

-¿a no?-Te apuesto que puedo durar un mes con una vieja y sin engañarla- Brick y Boomer se miraron y soltaron una carcajadota no podían creer lo que habían escuchado

-por favor Butch TU, con una chica por un mes y sin engañarla- ahora era Brick el que se burlaba de el-pagaría por ver eso jajajaja-

-¿Que creen que no puedo?- decía Butch ofendido

-bien digamos que no eres el tipo de hombre que aguanta un mes sin tener varias mujeres- decía Boomer recomponiéndose

-ustedes sí que son unos pendejos. Tu Brick eres igual que yo-

-no, no yo las aguanto más tiempo y es solo por temporadas en cambio tú no puedes estar sin tener a una vieja debajo de ti-Brick sonreía burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Quieren apostar?-sus hermanos le miraban extraños, Boomer la nenita lo había dicho

-Oh Boomer está cambiando-Butch revolvió otra vez el cabello del rubio

-lo digo enserio imbécil-dijo golpeando el hombro de su hermano

-está bien entonces que propones-Brick no dejaba de mirarlo

-pues eso, un mes con una chica, sin engañarla y que uno de los dos restantes la escoja así sería justo y Butch no haría trampa ¿Que dicen?-

-pero...- antes de que Butch pudiera protestar Brick lo interrumpió

-sería justo yo la acepto-Brick y Boomer miraban burlonamente al hermano de en medio

-Bastardos... está bien-tuvo que aceptar no iba a quedar como idiota

* * *

-ya piensas decirnos, llevas media hora evadiendo nuestras preguntas-Momoko ya estaba desesperada que su amiga intentara cambiar el tema cada vez que le preguntaban

-nada, es enserio nada me sucede. Estoy bien ¿sí? Si algo me molestara les diría son mis mejores amigas ¿no pueden creer en mí?-Miyako parecía fastidiada y un tanto molesta de que sus amigas siguieran insistiendo en el tema ella estaba bien, nada le ocurría, actuaba normal... o eso intentaba

-Miyako te conocemos de toda la vida no puedes engañarnos así-dijo Kaoru

-Kaoru déjala, si ella dice que está bien, está bien nada le ocurre-Momoko dirigió su mirada hacia la azul de su amiga-¿verdad?- Miyako solo se limitó a asentir y continuar comiendo

Las tres chicas olvidaron su conversación y terminaron sus alimentos, caminaron hacia la salida a paso lento ninguna de ellas había hablado después de eso así que se sentía una cierta incomodidad en el ambiente, pensaban en como romper con ello pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto y Kaoru fue la primera en reaccionar

-Chicas estoy un poco cansada subiré a la habitación las veo más tarde-hizo un ademan con la mano y desapareció por las escaleras

-bien... creo que debo ir con el profesor Bahena, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme nos vemos alrato-Miyako solo asintió y vio cómo su amiga se dirigía hacia los salones.

Ella no tenía nada que hacer era sábado un muy aburrido sábado. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera y dirigió hacia el gran patio de la escuela. No sabía que hacer llevaba días dándole vueltas a su "pequeño" problema, nunca se había sentido así le parecía muy extraño que se inquietara tan fácilmente cuando él se encontraba cerca de ella. Quería golpear a su amigo por hacerla sentir confundida, sabía que no le gustaba no podía ser, ella conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento ya que no era la primera vez. Estaba completamente agradecida con él, desde ese día había comenzado a sentir eso por su amigo solo que no sabía porque. Se lo había preguntado tantas veces que sentía la cabeza reventar. Se dirigió hacia el gran árbol que se encontraba en el fondo del patio donde nadie podía verla quería despejar su mente e ir ahí siempre la ayudaba. Se recostó y cerró los ojos después de unos minutos quedando absolutamente dormida.

* * *

Se encontraba recostado en su cama boca arriba pensando en cómo haría para conseguir a una chica él no tenía mucha experiencia en eso pero no pensaba perder la apuesta contra los imbéciles de sus hermanos. Eran ellos los que siempre ganaban en la estúpidas apuestas que hacían por eso siempre se burlaban de el pero esta vez sería diferente el ganaría. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una almohada impacto con su cara

-¿Qué quieres?- su hermano pelinegro se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados en el marco de su puerta

-te eh estado llamando desde hace 7 minutos y tú solamente te quedabas ahí como estúpido-le sonreía burlonamente

-cállate y lárgate de mi cuarto-el rubio que había levantado su cabeza para ver mejor a su hermano tomo la almohada que minutos antes él le había aventado e intento estrellarla contra la suya pero el muy imbécil se movió

-Brick quiere hablar con nosotros está en la sala apúrate-dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta

Boomer se dispuso a seguir a su hermano cundo entro en la sala Brick se encontraba leyendo un hoja al sentir la presencia de los otros dos giro la cabeza para verlos

-¿Qué quieres?-como siempre Butch es el impaciente el que no quiere hablar con rodeos y quiere ir directamente al punto

-Bueno pues llego una carta de la escuela...-antes de poder terminar su pequeño hermano lo interrumpió

-¿Qué decía?- Boomer creía que se trataba de algún problema sobre él o el pelinegro

-a eso voy deja de interrumpir-soltó un suspiro cansado y continuo-bien cerraran la puta escuela y nos asignaran a otra tenemos que ir el lunes a recoger los papeles y el sobre con el nombre de la nueva escuela que nos asignaron- el solo se limitó a verlos

-¿Qué? Es algo estúpido como pueden hacer eso sin pedir nuestra opinión son unos cabrones hijos de...-Boomer tapo su boca antes de que comenzara con su larga lista de insultos

-Bueno a mí me parece bien esa escuela era una mier... Ah!-Butch mordió la palma de su mano para que el rubio estupido lo soltara

-No seas pendejo y si en la nueva escuela no hay mujeres buenas-Brick y Boomer por un momento creyeron que su estupido hermano se preocupaba por el estudio pero claro como dijeron solo "creían". Era un grandísimo estupido

-eso es lo que te importa, aunque haya chicas lindas no podrás echarte a ninguna ¿Recuerdas la apuesta queridísimo hermano?-el sarcasmo que uso el rubio para dirigirse a él lo molesto de sobremanera pero qué diablos el imbécil tenía razón y lo peor de todo es que ellos tendrían que escoger a la estúpida con quien estaría por un muy largo mes. Saben lo que es pasar un mes sin probar diferentes bocas. Qué horror

-Que pasa Butch quieres salirte de la apuesta- el tono de su hermano mayor sonaba burlón-Boomer y yo lo haremos pero tu... no puedes estar un mes sin probar a más de una ¿verdad? Sabía que te retractarías antes de comenzar-bien basta él era Butch Him nadie se burla de él y asegura que perderá en algo, en lo que él tiene bastante experiencia.

-Ya verán imbéciles la estúpida esa que me escojan terminara comiendo de mi mano y al mes la destrozare de la peor manera ya lo verán YO ganare- predecible. Su hermano era tan predecible unas cuantas palabras y podías hacer que hiciera cualquier cosa

* * *

-¿Fiesta de bienvenida?-

-así es Momoko, el martes llegaran los nuevos alumnos y el Director quiere que tengan una muy buena impresión de la escuela. Tú ya has preparado varias fiestas a aquí en la escuela así que quiero que tú la prepares-

-pero... como puedo preparar una fiesta en solo tres días?-Momoko no podía creer lo que oía

-Bueno pues eso tendrás que verlo tu pídele a tus amigos que te ayuden pero necesito todo para el martes. No hagas algo grande, has algo sencillo para que solo los chavos puedan disfrutar ¿Entiendes?-

-pero...- antes de que se pudiera negar el profesor tapo su boca con un sobre

-Es el dinero que necesitaras. Adminístralo bien confió en ti nos vemos Momoko-el profesor Bahena tomo sus cosas y salió del salón. Y ahora que haría como podría preparar una fiesta con tan pocos días definitivamente tenía que pedir ayuda

Salió corriendo del salón y dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios donde seguramente se encontraban sus amigas al llegar solo se encontró con una Kaoru perdidamente dormida. No pensaba despertarla eso era algo suicida, Kaoru era peligrosa cuando se le molestaba durmiendo o comiendo si lo hacías terminarías 2 meses en el hospital y con la cara desfigurada, prefería esperar a que despertara mientras buscaría a Miyako para pedir su ayuda.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Miyako algo cabizbaja.

-Oh que bueno que llegas necesito pedirte un favor o más bien ayúdame-Momoko tomo a su amiga por la muñeca y la jalo hacia su cama para poder explicarle bien

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Miyako se notaba algo apagada su mirada la delataba pero su amiga la pelirroja estaba un poco preocupada por la fiesta así que no lo noto

-Bueno pues es que Bahena me dejo a mi hacer la fiesta de bienvenida para los chicos nuevos pero solo tengo 3 días para prepararla ¿me ayudarías?-

-Claro... mmmm yo podría hacer la decoración ¿qué te parece?- la dichosa fiesta le había caído como anillo al dedo necesitaba algo con que distraerse para no pensar en... bueno el

-Por supuesto que me parece eres la mejor Miyako-abrazo a su amiga hasta casi dejarla sin aliento-bien ahora solo necesito alguien que me ayude con la música, la botana, las bebidas, las mesas-

-tal vez Kaoru ayude con la música ¿no crees?-

-Si pero prefiero esperar a que despierte para decirle no quiero terminar como Robin jajaja-las dos rieron al recordar que Kaoru una vez lastimo el brazo de Robin cuando intento despertarla desde entonces ninguna de las tres intenta despertarla

-le diré a Takaaki de las bebidas él es muy bueno en eso así que creo que podría ayudarme-todo iba tan bien pero Momoko tenía que recordárselo. Bueno en realidad ella no tenía la culpa de que ella no pudiera dejar de pensar en el pero necesitaba alguien a quien echarle la culpa ¿no?

-ya es tarde mañana hablas con el mejor vamos a dormir- Momoko asintió y las dos se dispusieron a colocarse su pijama y meterse bajo la colcha de su respectiva cama para después de unos minutos caer profundamente dormidas

Al día siguiente Momoko había hablado con Takaaki, Kaoru y uno que otro amigo que la ayudara a preparar la fiesta todos accedieron ya que tenía tiempo que no hacían nada dentro de la escuela el pretexto de que los alumnos nuevos llegaran les ayudaba mucho. Tendrían que pasar las clases para comprar todo lo que necesitaban

* * *

-Levántate tenemos que ir a la escuela-

-otro ratito-

-Butch párate ahora-

-está bien ya me desperté-

-bien tenemos que irnos ya apúrate no querrás llegar tarde a tu último día de chicas ¿no?-

Tan rápido como Brick salió de su habitación se dispuso a cambiarse para -como dijo su hermano- despedirse de todas las preciosuras de su escuela. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche y largarse con sus hermanos

Ya en la escuela los hicieron pasar a la dirección, se disculparon por su inútil intento de escuela, les entregaron sus papeles y los sobres que definirían su nueva y "grandiosa" escuela. Lo más lindo de esto es que habían quedado los tres juntos en una escuela de niños pretenciosos y que se creían mejores que los demás. La escuela "Sunlight", patético ¿no?

Bueno ahora se encontraban en el patio de la escuela rodeados de todas las chicas de la escuela recibiendo cartas, números telefónicos, regalos y uno que otro beso. Definitivamente extrañarían tener a todas así pero que podían hacer. Mañana tendrían que presentarse en su nueva escuela a las 7 ¡Oh que aburrido!

-lo lamento nena me tengo que ir pero ya sabes te marcare para...pasárnosla bien- lo último lo susurro en el oído de la castaña que tembló al sentir los labios de Butch sobre el lóbulo de su oreja

-claro esperare tu llamada yo también quiero pasármela bien contigo-la chica se froto descaradamente contra Butch y el solo la tomo fuertemente de la cintura para después devorar sus labios.

-Butch ya déjala y vámonos-el molesto grito de su hermano lo obligo a separarse de la chica e ir directamente con sus hermanos

-Tu no pierdes tiempo ¿verdad?-dijo Brick apenas llego su hermano a su lado

-mmm que te diré me aman. Soy tan irresistiblemente guapo que ellas se pegan a mí como moscas-En algo estaba seguro su hermano nunca cambiaria esa actitud

-como sea vámonos hoy no quiero hacer nada-se dirigieron lentamente hasta su casa donde uno encendió el televisor otro ataco la cocina y otro se tiro boca bajo en su cama.

* * *

-Bien es todo será mejor que nos vayamos ya es tarde y tenemos que preparar todo-

Takaaki, Kaoru y Momoko se volvieron a la escuela con todas las cosas para la fiesta acomodaron las mesas y las sillas ya que Miyako había terminado con la decoración del salón. Era genial que la escuela tuviera su propio salón de fiestas tal vez como era una escuela de arte el fundador quiso que se expresaran atreves de fiestas. Bueno era algo patético pero ¿cuál sería la verdadera razón?

Las dos chicas se despidieron de su amigo y subieron a su habitación donde Miyako se encontraba ya dormida. El día había sido demasiado pesado y lo único que querían era descansar esperaban con ansias la fiesta pero primero tendrían que soportar las clases bueno almenos en la noche se relajarían.


End file.
